The ergoline ring is a tetracycle having the following structure ##STR1##
Certain substituted ergolines are known to be D-2 dopamine agonists having the ability to inhibit the secretion of prolactin and to affect favorably the symptoms of Parkinson's Syndrome. For example, in the foregoing structure when R is n-propyl, R' is methylthiomethyl, and R" is H, the substituted ergoline has been given the generic name pergolide. It is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,182. Pergolide is on clinical trial for the treatment of Parkinsonism and for certain conditions in which there is an excess of circulating prolactin, i.e., galactorrhea and inappropriate lactation. Another such ergoline drug is .alpha.-bromoergocryptine, named generically as bromocriptine. It is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,752,814 and 3,752,888. For bromocriptine R" is Br, R is methyl and R' is the ergocryptine side chain. While both ergolines are D-2 dopamine agonists, bromocriptine, and to a lesser extent pergolide, also have some alpha blocking activity.
BCD tricyclic ergoline part-structure compounds having the following formula ##STR2## wherein R is lower alkyl, have been synthesized, and are disclosed in Bach et al, J. Med. Chem., 23, 481 (1980) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,909. These products were prepared a racemates composed of the enantiomer illustrated above together with the mirror image thereof. In both enantiomers the R' substituent is equatorial. These compounds show activity in prolactin inhibition and rat-turning behavior tests, indicating that D-2 dopamine agonist activity is present. Related compounds in which the C-1 carbon is replaced by nitrogen to form a pyrazole ring are also disclosed by Bach et al. in J. Med. Chem., 23, 481 (1980) and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,415. These pyrazoloquinolines are also D-2 dopamine agonists, and they too were prepared only as the racemate wherein the R' substituent of each enantiomer is equatorial.